1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire collection box, and particularly to an electric wire box, which can take in collected electric wires to avoid the electric wires being scattered in a mess.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the electrical power is utilized all the time in our daily life and the more the electrical products are developed, the more the electrical power is needed. In fact, the chance to taking the electricity or to transmit signals is increased largely since the personal computers with the peripheries have been developed. Of course, it is another chance to consume the electricity power due to the office equipment and the home electrical appliance being developed as well except the personal computers.
Accordingly, electric wires for transmitting the power or the signals are needed increasingly in company with the increasing power use. Usually, the outlets provided in a house or a building are sufficient for actual needs so that it is necessary to utilizes extension receptacles and each of the extension receptacles is a mode of single input with multiple outputs. That is, there are multiple outlets for being inserted with plugs of electric products. Taking a personal computer system as an example, it is quite often that the an extension receptacle is used for being inserted with plugs of the main unit, the printer, the mouse, the scanner, the modem, the keyboard, the speakers, the monitor and so on, respectively in addition to part of the periphery received the power or the signal from the computer. Mostly, the electrical wires and the signal lines with plugs are required to perform such connections. Besides, electrical appliances in the kitchen need the wire connections as well except the preceding example.
Furthermore, the power and the signal connections as foregoing are often kept inserted continuously such that the wires in the area of the power or the signal connections are scattered in a mess and become a foul place. Moreover, it is perplex to a user or a repairman while he has to look for the right wire and the right plug and conducts the maintenance or the repair of the electric equipment.
The crux of the present invention resides in that a wire collection box is disclosed to include a lower plate, four lateral plates and a wire plate. Each of the four lateral plates has a side thereof being joined to the lower plate and at least one lateral plate has a plurality of vertical wire passages with an upper opening at each of the wire passages. The wire plate is disposed on the lower plate and provides an extension receptacle for taking external electricity. The extension receptacle has at least a set of outlets. Further, the wire plate is attached with a plurality of wire take-in parts, which at least form a wire take-in group for the wire being located at one of the take-in parts and wound around the wire take-in group and passing through one of the wire passages for supplying electricity or transmitting signals.